


and they're coming for the throne, love

by theoneiam2277



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Cardan Greenbriar's Tail, Consensual Non-Consent, F/M, Idiots in Love, POV Cardan Greenbriar, Post-Book 3: The Queen of Nothing, Spanking, Throne Sex, ish, this is basically smut, with a side of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoneiam2277/pseuds/theoneiam2277
Summary: Cardan thinks his sweet villain has been overworking herself. Therefore, it makes sense that it is his turn to take control and take care of her. So he has a plan.
Relationships: Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar
Kudos: 65





	and they're coming for the throne, love

**Author's Note:**

> So I am a bit weak for these two and a throne. And Cardan caring for Jude in his own slightly twisted ways. That's all I have to say.
> 
> (Oh, and title from "Carry Your Throne" by John Bellion)

# and they're coming for the throne, love

_Two crowns and a gold cup  
And they're coming for the throne, love  
But if your heart is a dog fight  
Then I'm ready to go to war like_

_Rough sex in the courtyard  
And your legs are the North Star  
Church bells, let me ring them  
She looked back, said, "Baby this your kingdom"_

_If you're lost in this darkness  
I'll carry your throne  
No, I won't let it swallow you whole_

\- John Bellion, "Carry Your Throne"

* * *

The throne room was empty. Cardan had made it so with a single command. He had definitive plans for his wife today, and no one would disturb them. His wife, of course, was unaware of this.

The golden sunlight spilling in from above lit up her amber eyes, glowing and molten as she looked up at him, confused at why he had dragged her here. They were in tune enough these days that she wasn't even voicing her question, just looking at him with a questioning gaze.

Cardan let a wicked smile stretch over his face as he moved one brown curl away from her lovely upturned face and tucked it behind her ear.

"Let us eat first, hmm?"

There was a side table with some human fruits, pressed juice and meat pastries. A large pitcher filled with ice water was dripping condensation, and he made sure Jude drank a few glasses and ate properly. It would not do for her to fall ill or lose weight because of stress.

Cardan relished in feeding her food from his own fingers, pouring another cup of tart orange juice for her to drink and watching her glow in the sunlight. He had realized quickly that this – providing food and drink – was one of the only physical ways Jude would let him care for her. They were working on it, though, accepting help and care from one another.

It had taken a while for their relationship to even out. Of course, it was still a daily battle of two strong wills, two people that were used to getting their way, and that made for an interesting life. But now, they could each concede defeat to the other - in private, mind you - when needed. Their relationship was built on trust, and Cardan almost shuddered as he thought back to the time when he had had to ask her if she was afraid of him. He never wished to see such an expression on her face again, he hadn't for a longer time then he wished to admit even to himself.

In their marriage bed, it was an everlasting battle for control. Sometimes, their lovemaking was like a fight, offense and defense, animalistic, rough and bordering on cruel, which they both enjoyed. Sometimes, it was sweet and loving, caresses and slow kisses that replaced the words they were both still reluctant to say. Sometimes, Jude was in control, and those nights were always interesting and exhilarating, and ended with them both getting what they wanted, one way or another. Cardan found he actually liked to be bossed around in bed by his sweet villain, and surprisingly, being on his knees before her gave him excellent opportunities to worship her. Who would have thought that kneeling for his Jude or lying back and letting her use him could be so satisfying?

But tonight, Cardan intended to be in control.

Jude had been working hard lately. She always did, but it had been one crisis after another this week, and his wife was worn to the bone. Sure, seeing her in her Warrior Queen-mode at his side was incredibly sexy and arousing, but he knew that deep inside she got very tired at always being in control. Faerie was a dangerous place for mortals, and he guessed Madoc's home had never felt very safe. His lovely nemesis had been on edge her whole life, and she did not know how to hand over the reins. She had not trusted anyone to take them before, but she was learning. Cardan felt touched at how she was slowly handing over control to him in some issues - and some nights - and it lit a fire inside him. Something dark and possessive, wanting to care for her and to cherish the trust she put in him, but also, frankly, ruin her. She was so beautiful when she was begging for him, and soon she would.

When they finished eating, he gathered her in his arms again. She accepted the hug without question, warm and solid in his embrace.

He let his hands drift slowly down her bare arms, feeling the skin prickle under his fingertips. Jude let out a measured breath and he pulled her in closer, tight against his body, wrapping her up in his arms and giving her a soft kiss on the forehead.

"You've been working so hard, my sweet," he murmured into her hair. "I think you deserve a break. You deserve to feel good."

"Yeah?" Jude breathed, and he thought she knew where this was going.

"Let me take care of you tonight."

It wasn't a question, and he laid a possessive hand on her backside as he said it, but she nodded anyway. She knew this was always her choice, and it seemed she was game tonight. Cardan chuckled darkly, spinning her around in his arms, soft hands suddenly gripping tight and holding her still. He placed one on her hip, drawing her back into him, and the other crept up to cup her breast through her dress.

"Do you know what I want to do with you, hmm?" He leaned forward, let a warm breath whisper over the rounded curve of her ear and felt her heartbeat pick up under his fingertips. "I want to fuck you so hard you can't walk tomorrow."

Jude whined, low in her throat, dropping her head back onto his shoulder.

"Do you know where I'm going to do it?" he asked, and continued before she had the time to answer, tilting her head up with his hand and directing her gaze to the dais in front of them. "I'm going to take you on my throne. Bend you over and make you _scream_."

A full body shudder followed his words and he smiled, pleased that she was reacting so well. His lovely wife enjoyed games in the bedroom, and an edge of humiliation turned her on. He would guess she was already moist, and he would make her dripping wet before he took her. He had a feeling that Jude liked his voice and some dirty talk, but since she had been quite an innocent at the beginning of their relationship, he had not tested out any darker fantasies yet. He did not want her to be uncomfortable or scared, and today she was anything but as he started unlacing her dress, running his hands harshly over the exposed skin. When the dress dropped to the floor he delighted in the fact that her mortal underwear closed in the back, and disposed of that while he was at it, before pulling her back into his arms again. His hands sneaked around to play with her tits, rolling rosy nipples and pulling at them while he kissed her neck. She was breathing heavily, pressing her arse into him, and he found the good spot behind her ear. Her tiny moans and sighs were music to his ears, and he knew they would only get louder.

"Are you wet, my darling?" he asked, stroking the skin around her hips and thighs teasingly, running a hand over her stomach.

"Cardan," she said sharply at his teasing, and he laughed, knowing she would get less and less commanding as they went on. She still had her pride, and he would have to overwhelm her before she let herself submit completely.

"Yes, wife," he responded and stopped his teasing, slipping his hand into her panties and running a finger slowly down her slit. She was wet and he spread her wetness around, teasing and stroking the folds.

"Is this good?" he murmured, and she sighed out a _Yes_ as he finally started working her properly. Dancing clever fingers over her he worked her to the edge, and then withdrew his hand before she could tumble over, delighting in the frustrated noise she made as his wet hand went to strum a nipple instead.

"Cardan..." Jude hesitated then, but she knew what he wanted her to do if she wished him to continue. "Touch me."

It wasn't a question, or a plea, but he would take it for now, and returned his hand to between her legs, pulling down her underwear. Then he slipped two fingers into her wet heat, pumping them as well as stroking her with his thumb. She grasped at his forearms, trying to keep herself steady but he was ruthless and soon she was almost hanging in his grip, panting and moaning. It was all over very quickly as she tensed up in his arms and came. He bent down to kiss her, sweet and slow even though the angle was awkward. She wrapped her arms up around his neck and he let her breathing even out before he walked her towards his throne.

Her legs were shaky but she was clearly returning to her senses, and he did not want that. Cardan wanted his Queen senseless with pleasure, loose and pliable so she would let him care for her and make her feel good. When she started overthinking she would refuse to accept his care and his dominance even though she clearly craved it today. She could have put up a fight at anytime and he would have respected her wishes. He had told her so - that if she didn't want something she only needed to say it seriously and he would always stop.

The throne was in front of them now, solid and looming, and Cardan smiled. They both needed this, and he would make sure they got it.

He placed a hand on her lower back and bent her over, and she offered little resistance even as she exclaimed,

"Cardan!"

He did not answer, instead admiring the expanse of her back and the curve of her ass, sticking into the air and exposing her wet pussy as well. Jude huffed, slightly defiant now, and tried to rise back up to stand, but he immediately bent her over again, crowding close and bending his face to her ear, snapping his hips against her roughly.

"Are you defying me, wife? Do you know what happens when you anger your husband? You get punished."

Jude dropped her head down, bracing herself again the throne, and Cardan would have none of it. He turned her face towards his, and her expression was indeed defiant. A bit nervous, still slightly slack from coming, but not very submissive. Her recovery from the earlier orgasm had clearly given her some of her attitude back, and he would banish that with pleasure. Both his and hers. His other hand caressed the curve of her naked backside, and then gave it a sound slap. Her shocked expression and wide eyes told him she had not expected it, but the moan she expressed was of pleasure, not pain.

"Would you enjoy that, Jude? Bent over my throne with your ass bare to the world as I tan it red before I take you?"

She shook her head a bit but it was clear in her eyes that she was lying, and Cardan smiled, running a thumb over her lower lip. Then he stood, and delivered another blow to her ass. Red bloomed in the form of his handprint, and Jude jerked forward with another moan.

"Oh, if our court could see you now," he sighed as he spanked her again. "My Queen bent over and taking her punishment like a good girl." He delivered another smack, and then soothed the skin with his hand, dipping between her legs to slip a finger into her soaking slit. "And enjoying it, too," he continued, "Do you enjoy getting spanked, my dear Jude?" Another quick shake of the head, and he laughed. "But your pretty pussy says otherwise," he said, and felt it clench around him as he spanked her again.

Then he concentrated on making her fall apart with his hands, fingering her and delivering intermittent spanks to her red cheeks. She was so pretty, he thought, moaning his name, her pussy on display and her ass so red from his attentions. Soon he would drive his cock into her wet, tight heat, rock his hips against her sore ass while taking her.

Soon enough, she shattered on his fingers again, slumping down, and he caught her, lifting her and seating himself on the throne, pulling her gently into his lap and soothing her as she calmed down. Someday he would fuck her through her orgasms, make her take him while her world shook apart so she would still feel him driving into her when she came around again, but today was not that day. Today he wanted her to feel cared for even as he was controlling and punishing, making her feel good and pushing her over the edge. This was a reward, but also made to tire her out and give her the opportunity to relinquish her control and finally rest.

Now she was boneless in his arms, snuggling close, and he murmured rare sweet nothings into her hair. _So lovely, my nemesis, my wife. So beautiful when you come apart for me, when you trust me like this._ He ran slow hands all over her naked body, and ignored his own hardness that was beginning to get quite painful.

"Cardan?"

"Hmm?"

"I liked it."

Jude's voice was quiet, almost embarrassed. She was rarely this vulnerable except in bed, and once more he marveled at the fact that he was to one to guide her and teach her about pleasure.

"I know, my sweet," and he left it at that. He knew why she was embarrassed, but he also knew that she knew their bedroom antics would never be spoken of to anyone else if she did not wish it. It was only her and Cardan here, and there was no reason to be ashamed. "How do you feel?"

"Good," she said, stretching like a cat in his lap, and he captured her mouth for a kiss.

"I am pleased, for I am not done with you, Jude."

A dark tone crept into his voice and she looked up at him, protests on her lips. He knew what she wanted to say - he had never made her come three times, always letting up and letting her rest when she said she was too exhausted after two. He silenced her with a look and she blinked at him, her face pleading.

"No, wife," he said decisively. "You will come once more, and you will do it on my cock." His tone brokered no argument, and he turned her in his lap to face into the empty throne room. "I said I would fuck you on my throne, and I will. I will spread your legs and pull you down on my cock and make you ride me," he said.

And then he did just that.

There was no real need for more foreplay, she was loose and wet and she moaned loudly as he guided her hips down onto him, spreading her thighs over his with unforgiving hands. His tail wrapped possessively around her upper thigh as he made sure she braced her knees on his throne so she could do the work. His trousers were easy to undo and open up a bit, and it felt depraved to be sitting on the throne, fully clothed, with his naked wife above him.

It was glorious, her body fitting around him like a vice, her groans and moans as she lifted her body up and down, his hands firmly guiding her pace. Words were falling from her lips now, _Cardan_ and _oh, please_ and _oh, my God_ and _yes_. He was unable to be quiet, her moans of his name spurring him on.

"You are doing so well, wife. I won't be able to sit on this throne anymore without thinking of you in my lap, spread over my cock. Some day, I'll make you sit here and then I'll worship you for hours with my mouth, see how many times you can come for me, hmm? Do you want to come on my cock now? I think you can do it. I think you can give me one more."

Jude shook her head and whined, "Please, Cardan. _Please_ , I can't take it."

"Yes, you can," he told her and pulled her down harshly onto him again, making her scream. "You will ride me until you come, or there will be consequences."

She sobbed, half pain, half pleasure, but continued, and he started playing with her clit and a nipple, tugging and circling. She was tightening around him.

"Are you going to come for me now, sweet Jude?" he crooned, giving her pussy a light slap. "Fall apart on my throne, on my lap, with me inside you? I want you to scream my name, so hard that the courtiers outside can hear you. Let them know who is pleasuring their Queen."

She whined again, and he lost it, holding her hips still over him and driving his upwards roughly, again and again. It was sweet agony, her legs spread over him, and she felt so perfect he could have spilled right then and there, but instead his quickened his rhythm, slamming into her mercilessly until her back bowed and she came with a scream, fluttering around him. Then he let go and came with a groan. They floated together for a while, slumped on the throne, the only sounds their heavy breathing.

Jude was dead weight on top of him and he wrapped his arms around her, wishing he could wrap her into his soul and protect her. She was reckless, his sweet villain, and it often got her hurt and exhausted. He wanted this to be the only exhaustion she felt, the pleasurable feeling of being spent after a good fuck. He wanted to give her what she needed, whether it was this or sweet lovemaking. He wanted to protect her so bad it scared him shitless sometimes. The feelings were too strong.

Cardan wished she would let him, but knew she wouldn't. No matter that she knew that he could be cruel and ruthless enough for the both of them, she wanted in on the plans and the action. The only thing he could do was support her and gain her trust even more so that they could work as equals and share the burdens better.

His sweet wife was asleep in his lap, he realized, as he stopped his musing. Slowly he gathered her in his arms and took her to the little antechamber, where he had left two decorative robes for just this reason. Cleaning her up and dressing her in one of them proved difficult as she was half-asleep and unhelpful, but he wrapped her up tightly before shrugging the longer, decorative robe on and carrying his wife through the quiet halls into their bed.

When he made sure her naked body was well tucked in under the blanket, she opened a bleary eye and looked at him.

"Thank you," she said, and he knew how much those words were worth from Jude. It was a human sentiment, but even so, he appreciated it.

"Sleep, Jude," he said softly. "I'll keep watch over you."

She sank into the bed and was asleep again before he even rose from his kneeling position by her side. Placing a cup of water on her bedside table, he rose to go over a few important papers that could not wait, and when a servant had run to deliver them to their correct places, he ordered the guards at their door to not let anyone disturb them until he said so. The Shadow Court would find a way in if they needed to, he knew, so anything critical would reach them if need be.

Then he stripped and climbed into bed beside his sleeping Queen, wrapped her up in his arms, and slept.

Twelve hours later, the King and Queen exited their rooms to attend a revel, and if Jude blushed uncontrollably at the sight of his throne, no one else was the wiser as to why.

Cardan smiled, flicked his tail and started making plans for the next time his wife overworked herself like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
